The 6th Pilot
by Raichuu
Summary: What if there was another pilot? What if he/she was better then all the other pilots? Read and find out. Don't forget to REVIEW!
1. The beginning of the end

The 6th Pilot

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Gundam Wing!I am just 'borrowing' the characters; I will give them back to their rightful owners when I am done with this fic!I am making no money with this.

Setting:The setting (for awhile) is in the Winner Mansion, on Earth.I don't know if there is one, but there is for this Fic.It's also right near the beach, which you'll see early in the fic.Also this is taking place when OZ was still around, and the war was right in the middle.

(...) Author's notes

_'...' Thoughts_

"..." Talking

(Heero's Point of View)

Year AC 195

**The 6th Pilot**

Part 1

The day started out like any other.Duo was eating half the house for breakfast; Wufei was grumbling about Duo making a mess, Trowa was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, and Quatre was drinking his morning tea, and smiling at his 'friends'.

I don't know how Quatre can smile so brightly when there's a war going on outside.I think he does it to keep everyone in high spirits; well it works for the most part.He amazes me sometimes.He looks so innocent, but he's not in the least.

They all looked up when I entered the dining room. Trowa nodded his hello, Wufei looked up and then went back to reading the newspaper, Quatre smiled even bigger then before, if that's possible.And Duo… "Hey Heero!What's up man?"He can be very annoying at times.I just grunted in return.

I walked over to my laptop and turned it on, and started to type away.Working on my computer helped me think.That's why I did it so often.I was only working for 5 minutes when Duo piped up. "Hey, I'm bored…Lets do something fun today!"

I'd have to admit, it's been a slow week.There's been no missions or attacks.We're just sitting around and doing nothing.

"We could go to the beach." I heard Quatre reply.Then I heard a screeching noise and looked over to see Duo stand right up almost throwing his chair across the room.He nodded his head, up and down, up and down. (You get the idea.)

"Yeah, yeah!"

"…" was my response.I wasn't to thrilled about the idea. Even though I've never really been to the beach, except when I crashed landed, and she found me.

Trowa nodded his head.But I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. (With out Relena)

Wufei snorted.He didn't care either way, as long as he was left alone.

Yup just another normal day in the Winner household.We were staying at Quatre's house till we had a mission or someplace to go.He said he didn't mind.I think he liked the company.

"Alright, it's settled.We're going to the beach."Duo's voice sounds really excited.Maybe he's never gone to the beach before, for fun anyways.I know he's been there for missions.

-------/***\-------

We arrived at the beach and hour later.We took 30 minuets to get ready, and 30 minuets to get there.Even though it's only a 10-minuet ride.

Duo thought it might be fun to annoy Wufei while he was driving.We kept pulling over, so Wufei could stop/hit/kill Duo.Finally I decided it would be best to just tie up Duo.Quatre, and Trowa help me hold him down.

"Alright, now can some PLEASE untie me?!"I stared at him, and just smirked and started walking towards where the other's where setting up the blankets."Aw come on Heero!"He cried,"I was just trying to have some fun!"I sighed softly, and walked over to him and untied him."Thank you!"And with that he ran over to where the others were on the beach.

I walked over to them slowly, taking in the scenery.It was about noon so the sun was high overhead.The sun's rays danced on the ocean waves.The waves crashed to the shore with a giant white splash.It was high tide.

Quatre was wearing a red pair of swimming trunks (everyone always puts him in Speedos), and no shirt.He has no tan, so he is completely white.At least he'd get a tan, and not 'light' up the room whenever he walked in.

Trowa was wearing a green pair of swimming trunks with no shirt.He wasn't as pale as Quatre, but he was still white.

Wufei, from what I saw before he started chasing Duo with a sharpened stick, was wearing a gray and white pair of swimming trunks, and no shirt, he to was white.He looked a little pissed off; I'm guessing cause he wasn't allowed to bring his sword or gun on the beach.He had to leave them in the car.

Duo was wearing a blue and white Hawaiian pair of swimming trunks, no shirt.He was just as white as Quatre.I think that's the only thing he 'owns' that isn't black.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a black pair of swimming trunks, with a white tank top. I don't like showing off my white chest.When I got to the area the guys picked out I sat down on the blanket and just watched Wufei trying to kill Duo, and Quatre trying to get them to stop.Trowa sat next to me.We weren't ones for having fun.To many thoughts where going through my head, like why we haven't gotten any missions, or why OZ hasn't attacked anything, or bothered trying to find us.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud explosion.I jumped to my feet and looked at Trowa.I saw smoke coming out of a nearby building.I jump a little when Quatre came up behind me and touched my shoulder.I didn't even notice him come up to us.I ran over to investigate.

"Oi, Heero!Where you going?"Yelled Duo, from behind.

"I'm going to see what happened."I told them, and started off again.I noticed that Trowa was curious too, and he followed along side of me.I didn't mind Trowa coming along; he's not as loud as Duo.

When we got closer to the building I started hearing gunshots going off, and pulled out my gun I got from the car.When we got closer I noticed some bodies lying around.There was blood everywhere.And the people didn't look they had much of a chance at all.Their bodies where just to badly damaged.I wasn't really interested with them till Trowa walked out in front of me and rolled on over to look at his face."They have OZ uniforms on.This must have been one of their hideouts."

I started looking around and that's when I saw someone looking at us, and then running away from the sight.Trowa saw him to and went after him.I stayed behind to find out more on what happened.That's when I saw one of the men move slightly.I walked over to him."Hey what happened?"I asked him softly.Who'd a thought I'd be asking an OZ officer for information, face to face.I guess he couldn't see very well, which worked to my advantage, cause he addressed me as Major.

"Sir, there was an enemy attack.The explosions started in the west wing."He went silent for a moment."I'm sorry sir.I let you down.I should have listened to the warning sooner."After that he passed out and stopped breathing.

-------/***\-------

When Trowa came back he said the guy got away.Which surprised me a little, because Trowa was the fastest runner of all of us.I told Trowa what the solider said, but I left out a few minor details, like him apologizing.

We started heading back to the others when other OZ troops started showing up. So we left.When we got back to the others, we told them what we think happened, including the part about the other guy.That's when Quatre piped up, "So, someone else is on our side."There are not many other people out there that are still on our side.Or even support us. I just shrugged.I don't know what he wanted, or even if he's trying to defeat OZ as well."Maybe we should head back to my place, and find more about what happened off the OZ computer's."I knew he meant for me to hack into the OZ computers.I nodded.

The car ride back to the safe house was surprisingly quiet.I peeked into the rear-view mirror to see Duo was just sitting there, and looked deep in thought.So did everyone else.

When we arrived back at Quatre's house we all headed for the front door, as Quatre was looking through his pockets for the keys.When he finally found them he opened the door, and I went straight for my laptop.

I look at the clock; it was only 12:30pm.I started typing away at my laptop, only to find that Oz put up a little more security.It was 3:00pm when I finally hacked into their computer system.Tons of information popped up and scrolled all over the screen.I started looking for their latest reports.It's been 2 ½ hours since the bombing so they must have reported it in already.When I found what I was looking for I read it aloud to everyone who was waiting to hear what I've found. "The explosion at the Seaside Base was cause by an unknown enemy.We suspected a Gundam Pilot.We are still looking for any survivors.The total number of dead so far is 121 soldiers, and 2 civilians."I smirked, and I paused for a moment to read the rest of the information, which was useless babble, and the list of the dead. "That's all they have."Then I turned to face the others.

"So they have as much information as we do, basically."Trowa replied.

"So what should we do now?"Wufei asked.

"We could look for clue's.Who knows maybe this new guy could be useful."Quatre suggested."So we know if he's an enemy or ally."

"Maybe we should just leave him to do his own thing.I just have a bad feeling about this…This guy _could_ be just as good as we are, or even better."Duo stated.I had to agree with him.

"…Lets just see what happens.I have a feeling we'll met again in the near future." I said, _'This guy can't be better then us, no one is better then us'_ I thought to my self.

-------/***\-------

I was working on my Gundam in the hanger behind Quatre's house.It needed a tune up, when I saw Duo running in.He looked very excited, like he was going to blow something up, or kill something.

"Baka."I mumbled, as Duo almost fell over the wire.No one could miss them.They were the big, black, thick power cords for the computers.But sure enough he didn't see them.

I could just barley here him mumble "Shit!" as he balanced himself."Heero!Oi, Heero!"He screamed sounding a bit out of breath."I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hn.What do you want now?"

"We have a mission!"Yep I was right, he was going to blow something up, or kill someone.

"What's the mission about?"

"We've got to destroy a Mobile Suit manufactory.Its about 20 or so miles north of here.We need to use our Gundam's for this one."

"When?"

"As soon as… Ah! Hey guys! Ready?"

They all nodded, Trowa had no emotion on his face, Quatre was a little upset, even after all he's been through he still doesn't like fighting, and Wufei was excited, he just didn't show it.

"All right then, lets go."And with that Duo jumped into his Gundam, Deathscythe Hell.Everyone else, including me, jumped into the cockpit of their Gundam's, and took off.

-------/***\-------

For some reason Wing Zero's cockpit was smaller then I remembered._'Am I nervous? No!That can't be it.I'm the Perfect Soldier, I don't get nervous.'_Then what was it?_'I have a bad feeling about this mission.Something's not right.'_

-------/***\-------

Trowa pooped up on the video monitor."The base is just up ahead.They haven't picked us up on their radar yet." He explained. "Duo's going ahead to get their attention, Wufei and Quatre are going to attack the south side.That leaves you and me to attack the north side."

"Rodger that."

When Trowa and I got to the site, we found the other's just standing around."What's go…" Then I saw it, or didn't see it.The base was gone.Only a few rubble pieces laying around, but nothing was left that could be recognized.

"What happ…" Trowa's voice was cut off by a something coming over the speaker's.

"Don't worry, I left you guys some fun!Check the East Wing."Just as quick as the voice came in, it was gone.

-------/***\-------

We destroyed the East wing with no problems._'Who was that?'_The voice kind of sounded like a girls._'But a girl couldn't have done all this damage.'_Then I thought of Noin, and Sally._'Oh yes they can…'_ and rushed the thought of girl's not being able to fight as well out of my head.Maybe that's who blew up the Seaside Base.No couldn't be it was a guy, or was it?

We were just sitting in silence thinking about what just happened.Just then the warning lights went on in my Gundam.I wasn't close to the others, so they didn't pick it up on their radar.I started looking for what cause the warning lights to go off, and I caught Duo's attention.He started to walk his Gundam towards me.

"Hey Heero, what's wrong?"No later had Duo sad that had his warning lights went on."What's out there?"

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out."I pushed a few buttons on the consoled I took off flying at the source.Duo was close behind.We stopped dead in our tracks when we saw it.

-------/***\-------

"Is… is that another one?But I thought it was just the 5 of us!"Duo was a little hysterical.

I was almost in shock at the sight of another Gundam.I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Are you an Enemy?!"

No answer.

"Answer me, are you an enemy!"

Still no answer.At this point I'm getting a little annoyed.

"Temper, Temper."

"Who are you?Why did you help us?"

"I didn't help you.Don't think I did.I have my own missions."She started walking away.His gundam's feet making a thunderous noise when it walked.

"Hey where you going?!"Duo screamed.

"Hey now, don't worry.I'll be back another day, Heh. The Angel of Death (1) is always looking for a good fight!"

"Then why don't you fight us?"I heard Wufei call out from behind.

"I don't fight my allies."And with that he was off.

-------/***\-------

1)People say you see an angel just before you die.They call it the Angel of Death.Her/his beauty is far beyond anything anyone's ever seen.Get it? Good!

Well…?What do you think?Let? Dislike?Tell me!R/R!

I know its a little short, but hey!Give me credit!This is my first fic J


	2. They meet

The 6th Pilot

Note from the Author: Thank you so much to all the people who read my story and sent in comments! Here's Part 2!I'm not sure when Part 3 coming out, but as soon as I get over this writers block I'll post it! Aloha! (Bye in Hawaiian)

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Gundam Wing, or its Character's, the only thing in this story I own is Jennifer 'Jen' Wagner.Plz don't sue!I have no money to give L

(…) Author's notes

"…" Talking by characters

'…' Thoughts by characters

**The 6th Pilot**

**Part 2 _They meet _**

It's been a week since we last saw neither hide nor hair of that other pilot.

"Hey guys!Check it out!"Duo's voice filled the house.I walked over to where he was seated in front of the TV.

(TV voice)

"Today, one of the OZ fleets has captured one of the Rebel Gundam Pilots.We have gotten word that it's the new Gundam that showed up just last month, 06."*Shows pictures of the pilot, and 'her' Gundam*

The TV was still going on about what the girl has done.I was still in shock.She looks like she's in bad shape. Her long blonde hair covered most of her injuries but from what I could tell, her face has cuts all over her ivory colored skin.There's a deep gash on her left arm, and her clothes all ripped.Her purple tank top is barely purple anymore; it's covered in blood.Her blue jeans ripped on the legs, blood coming out of the open cuts.

"Oh my Gods!It's a girl!"Duo's mouth just dropped open.

"Hn.Show's how weak that women is by getting caught by the enemy."Wufei replied in a monotone voice.

"She doesn't look like she's in good shape."Trowa's voice was quite, but everyone in the room heard him.

"Well looks like we'll be doing our missions alone, again."Everyone turned to Duo to ask what he was talking about.He sounded a little depressed, which caught my attention.

"Duo, what are you talking about?We've never met her.And you're upset because she was captured?"I wanted to know what was going through his mind._'Did he know her?What did he mean we'll be doing our missions alones?We always did.'_

"Well… yeah."I saw Quatre walk in.Duo was finished explaining what he meant."I mean, if you guys were paying attention…the News reporter said that she blew up a lot of bases.And most of them, we were at the same day, same time.So in reality, she was helping us out, even if she doesn't know it.So couldn't we at least return the favor?"

"What favor?"What's he talking about.She never did anything for us.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Heero?We can't leave a still intact Gundam (1), or her in there hands.And besides…I kind of owe her, for something."

I looked at everyone and the all had their heads lowered."You owe her what?What did she do to you guys anyway?"

"Duo's got a point.We can't leave her Gundam in their hands.Or her for that matter."I could tell Trowa was changing the subject.I just shrugged it off.

"Fine.I'll go and blow up the Gundam and kill the girl."

"That's not what Duo had in mind Heero."Quatre stated.

"Then what do you want?"

"How about, we save her, and do something with her Gundam."Quatre said.

"Yes! Thank you, Quatre."_'Duo what's going on?'_

"Fine.But I'm going, alone."

"You're going to need some help.Placing explosives and breaking in.At least let me come with you."That's the first time I heard Wufei volunteer to help me out on a mission.

I grunted, and nodded my head in agreement._'Why is everyone turning against me?Even Wufei is on her side!A women!'_

----***----

KABOOM!*Sirens going off*

"Come on Wufei! Hurry up!"He was placing a small explosive on the prison lock.I was watching the OZ officers run down the side hall.They were to preoccupied and didn't even notice us. _'And they wonder why they're losing the war.'_

Bang!A tiny explosion attached to the cell door's lock went off, and the cell opened.I opened the door and saw a small body sitting on the ground, in the corner of the cell.Her head hanging low.Her blonde hair covered her face.When she heard the door open she jumped to her feet.Her face pale, and bruised.It looks like she's gotten new cuts from that last time I saw her on the monitor.

"Wufei?Is that you?What are you doing here?!"She cried out.

"I thought I'd repay the favor."

"What favor?You mean back at the school?I told you it was just a reflex."

"Come on you two.Before they catch on to what's going on."I was very confused.But I'm sure I'll find out later, if there was a later.

She stared at me, her face asking me who I am, with her lips not even moving.Wufei saw this, and just said "A friend of mine."

She nodded."Fine, but I need to get something first."

"We have a carrier waiting.But getting to it isn't going to be easy.So we're going to get your Gundam in and get out"

"You know about that?!" She replied. "I guess I made it in the news…" She winced in pain when she tried to walk.But didn't make a sound, the only sound I heard from her was the popping of the bone.

I stared at her, trying to figure out what to do.She saw me staring and said "Its no biggie, just a broken leg.I'll live."She tried to walk again and stopped dead in her tracks, almost falling but she put her hand to the wall for support.She tried to hide the pain on her face but failed.

I went over to her and slide my left hand around her waist, and grabbed her right arm and put it around my neck, so she would have a little more support."Come on, lets go."_'I want to get this mission over and done with.'_ I thought to myself.

When we got to the hanger there was little security.Most of them were out trying to figure out what's happening.Wufei took out the guards and headed for the girls Gundam.

"Hey!What do you think your doing?!"She yelled in my ear.

"Getting your Gundam in the carrier."

"No one but me pilots my Gundam!"

"Either he does, or we leave it here."She turned around in my arms to look at me.

"You wouldn't."I kept silent and just looked at her. "You would…Fine!" She turned back to Wufei, "but if you scratch the paint…"

"He won't, now come on."She hobbled along side of me, trying to keep up as we headed for the carrier.

She watched Wufei climb into her Gundam and walk it over inside the carrier and lay it down.She grunted as he got out of it.I walked her to a seat, and she sat down and buckled herself in.I walked over to the cockpit, and started the engine, as Wufei was checking for any Leo's that might get in the way.Seeing none, and gave an 'OK' sign and we took off into the air, on our way back to Quatre's house.

I walked back to where the girl was and threw her the first-aide kit.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Look in a mirror."I told her in a cold voice. "Whatever, do as you like."And with that I turned around and walked back to the cockpit."Hey Wufei, What's her name anyways?"

He shrugged."Never asked."

----***----

We landed the carrier near Quatre's house in the woods. (2) I walked into the back of the carrier were I left the girl, and found her sleeping.I nudged her leg with my foot; I made sure it wasn't her broken one.She snapped awake. "Where here."

"Where's here?"

I picked her up, to help support her again.I opened the door with my free hand, and she was in awe of her surroundings."Nice place.Who's is it?"

"Its mine."She jumped as Quatre came out of the trees and into the clearing."Nice to meet you again."

"Quatre Winner."

He nodded."I never did catch your name."

"Oh… It's…" She stopped to look at Duo and Trowa coming out of trees as well."What is this?A party?"

Duo laughed."Not exactly."Duo looked at me then back at her."What happened to you anyways?"

"Long story." She replied as we were getting down the stairs.

"At least you didn't kill her, Heero."

"Heero?Oh that's you?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oh right!I'm Jennifer Wagner.But you can call me Jen."

"She has a name!"Duo yelled out.

"What did you mean, not kill me?"_'What you just now caught on Jen?'_She looks really confused on what's going on.I don't blame her.

"So what happened to you?"Quatre asked a little worry in his voice.She pushed me aside, and stood against a tree.

"They wanted answers.One's I couldn't give them."

"Like what?"Trowa asked.

"Like who the other pilots are.I kept telling them I didn't know, but they didn't believe me.They kept hitting me until their fists hurt."

"You don't know who the other pilots are?"Duo asked a little surprised.

She shook her head."Nope."We all looked at each other."What?"

"Nothing…You need to clean up and rest."I responded.

"Wait!You know something, what?You know the pilots?"

"You could say that."Duo turned around and started heading back to the house.

"Duo!ARG!!Men… I hate them!"She tried to walk again, she was a little more successful this time, Trowa walked over to her, and helps to support her.

"We're not all bad." She looked at him.I followed behind them.

"Thanks."

"We should be thanking you."

She stopped in her tracts, I almost ran into them."What for?"He turned to her in surprise."You mean at the school?"Quatre, Duo, and Wufei all heard them talking about what happened.

"Yes, Trowa's right, we should be thanking you."Quatre told her.

She sighed."I told you guys once, and I'll say it again…It … was… a… reflex!"

"Yea, yea.Still…As much as I'd hate to admit it, you did get us out of the way of the blast."Duo replied.If I looked confused before, I'm sure I looked really confused now.

"Men, and their egos!"She pushed away from Trowa and slumped against a tree.Trowa turned around and stared at me.I know it looked like that I didn't care, but Trowa read right through my mask, and motion for me to follow.

(This part is not for the light hearted!WARNING:Trowa talks, I mean he tells a whole story!)

I followed Trowa, and off in the distance I could hear Jen yelling at them to let her go, and that she didn't need any help.

"About a month ago, we had a mission, Duo, Quatre, Wufei and I.You were off on your mission.We were sent on an infiltration mission, in a nearby school.Little did we know it was a setup for the Gundam Pilots. That's when we first meet her.She was already a student in the class before we got there."Trowa explained.

"That's how she knew your names.Then why didn't you know hers?"

"Never had the chance."He took a breath and started again "I was walking to the front office to get the last of the files, when I saw her sitting at the computer downloading something onto a disk.She used the excuse that she was an office aide.When she got up, and left, I snuck in and downloaded the files we needed and headed to meet the guys so we could leave.

"We all met up in the girls dorm wing.It was right near the parking lot.She came running out of her dorm, and told us to get down.She jumped on all of us and pushed us to the ground, to shield us from the blast.She saved our lives, but not with hurting herself very badly.When the smoke cleared she was taken to the hospital.Quatre went to go and thank her, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Quatre did a little searching and found out that she was the one that set the bombs."And with that said Trowa become silent once again.

"I see.So saving her life was just a pay back." Trowa nodded.

Off in the distance I could hear Jen yelling, saying something like "Leave me alone! I'm fine damnit!"

"I guess we better get back before she kills them all."I said. "Also, should we tell her who we are?"

Trowa stopped and turned around to look at me."Maybe we should.But after she gets better."I nodded in agreement.

----***----

"Onna!That does it!"Wufei's scream could be heard throughout the house.I walked into the living room to see what was happening.It was a mess.

"Hn."Jen didn't sound very happy.Her wounds were healing nicely, and her broken leg, was down to a limp.She stopped using her crutches a few days ago.

Wufei took out his sword, and brought it to Jen's head. "What's going on…? I was _trying_ to sleep!"Duo came into the large living room, and saw Wufei with his sword to Jen's head.

"Not so weak am I?! Aw… what's the matter Wufei can't stand getting beat up by a girl so you bring out your sword?!"Jen didn't even flinch when Wufei moved to sword closer to her chest.Wufei was about ready to hurt her, when Quatre walked in.

"Would someone mind telling me what happened?WUFEI!Put that sword down now!"

Jen turned to Quatre and said "Sorry about the mess Quatre, I'll clean it up."

Wufei put his sword anyway so as not get the others angry with him."Err…I'll replace the lamp Quatre."

"That's all good, but I would still like to know what's happened."

"Well I came walking in the room and Wufei muttered something about me being a weak women.So I responded.I guess it wasn't in the best way."

"You will pay for the punch onna!" (Woman)

"Uuu…Wuffer got beat up by a little girl!"Not again my mind cried out as I saw Jen and Wufei get red with anger.

"You little…" Jen and Wufei both called out as they jumped on Duo, and started punching.

"Arg!"Was his only word before he hit the floor with a thud.

"I'm no LITTLE girl!"Jen yelled out and got off Duo.

Wufei and Jen both got off Duo.Duo started walking back to his room when he muttered something.I couldn't hear it, and Wufei, Trowa, or Quatre didn't hear it, but Jen heard it.Her head popped up and she spun around to see Duo's retreating form.

"Why you little…" Jen was running after Duo, but was caught in Trowa's arms.

"We need him alive."

"So?Let me at him!Put me down!"

"Big words for someone who's out numbered." I replied.

"Sorry. Please!!!I swear I'll be good." And she mumbled "For now…"

Trowa sighed."Not till you promise."

Jen struggled a little while longer till she was getting to tired. "Fine, he can live."

Trowa seemed satisfied with that, and let her go."You still going to kill them?" (Wufei and Duo remember!)

"Yup."

"Why?I mean I know what they said and did, but that's just their usually selves" Quatre got a death glare from Wufei."I'm just stating the facts!"

"You guys don't get it, just… leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone."It sounded like a threat to me, and the others notice it too.I gave them a look and they nodded their heads.(Are they good or what?Reading each other's mines like that.)

"Jen hold up!" Quatre called out."Look, we have to tell you something.And this little event, that just happened, tells me that I have tell you before you get hurt even more."Jen was looking at Quatre._'He's the best one to tell her.'_ I told myself.

"You said that you don't know the other Gundam Pilots, right?"Jen nodded."Ok, well look.There's no easy way to put this, so I'll come right out and say it."Quatre looked at me, he looked… afraid.I nodded my head telling him to go on.Jen looked at me then at Quatre.

"What's up?" Jen looked really puzzled.

"We are the other pilots.Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and me." Jen's eyes grew wide with shock.It looked like she was going to fall over.Quatre was getting nervous "Jen?Jen!You ok?"

"YOUR WHAT?!"She screamed out."ERRR!!!ARRGGG!!!You've got to be kidding me!"

Quatre took his hands away from his ears."We would have told you sooner, but your injuries…" Jen ran out of the room, and to her room, and slammed the door. "She took that well."

----***----

Yea… Yea…I know, Goofy ending, but what do you think?Part 3 will come out as soon as this writer's block ends!Well I guess you like it, or you wouldn't have read this far J Thanks to everyone who commented! I'll list their names in the next Part, enjoy! Adios amigos! (Goodbye in Spanish)

----***----

1.)Remember all the Gundam's that ended up in OZ's hands, one way or another, were never whole.They were always blown or beaten up, or something.

2.)Ok, I noticed I said on the beach too, But let me make myself more clear.His house is near the beach, in the woods.Have you ever seen those really big houses, which are surrounded by a forest and have a great view of the ocean?Think of the Sank Kingdom, something like that.

R/R!!!!


	3. A New Mission

Author

Author's Note:Ok no more 1st person, I like 3rd person better.It's hard getting their personality's right!Especially Heero's.So, on with the fic! But first, the legal mumbo jumbo.

Disclaimer: *Sees the lawyers lining up outside her front door* Not mine, never was, and never will be. Nope, soo.. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! *Lawyer's leave* But all the new characters are MINE!So back off! J

(Author's notes)

'Character's Thinking'

"Character's Talking"

The 6th Pilot

Part 3 A New Mission

_By: Raichuu_

Jen ran into her room Quatre gave her.She needed time to think.Ok, so maybe running away from them wasn't the best idea.But that's a lot to take in all at once.'Maybe I should have listened.'She sighed.

"Arg!I hate men!Even if they are Gundam Pilot's, I still don't have to like them."She said to herself.'Why am I staying here?I have no reason to, maybe I should just leave.'She went over to grab her laptop when she saw a red light blinking.'So, Pr. T., what kind of mission do you have for me now?'

She started typing away, breaking down several security codes before she actually got into the file she was supposed to see.

All his message said was: 

Jen,

_We need to talk about your resent actions. ASAP. _

_T __ _

'Not another lecture on procedure.'She grimaced at what he would say.And what kind of training she would have to go through when she got back to L6.

She messaged him back, and she didn't have to wait long for his picture to pop up.

"How did you get caught? I guess I didn't train you well enough."

"I'm sorry Pr. T., but OZ found me and my Gundam before I even knew what hit me."Bad reply.She realized what she said after the words come tumbling out of her mouth.

"You should have been more careful!"He didn't sound happy at all.But are mad scientists ever happy unless they get a new 'toy' to play with (No dirty minds now people!Like you Mathieu!).

"I checked over the base as soon as I got out, and there was nothing to worth destroying."

"What?!I checked it out myself.There were new mobile suits being built there."

"They moved them out, about a week BEFORE I got my mission.So its not my fault."She was pleased with herself, Pr. T. was upset, and not at her for once.

"And another thing.How did you escape?"He had to bring that up didn't she?

"I had a little help."'Please don't ask me who…'

"Who?I must repay them for helping my daughter." Jen sighed.

"Don't worry about repaying them.They never said it out loud, but I know they were just trying to keep my Gundam and me, out of OZ's hands.And the only reason they didn't kill me is because I saved their butts once."

"They?"

"Yea… 5 _boys_ by the names Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei.Also known as 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05."

"So you meet up with them, good.Your next mission is being sent to you."The computer's hard drive started making sounds, indicating that it was downloading."But I also have one other mission for you."

"What is it?"Jen was happy that she was able to get away from this -hell hole. –

"I can see right through you.You are not to kill any of those _men_.In fact you are to stay with them."

"Have you gone nuts?!" Of course he has, he always was."I'm not going to stay with these… these… _BOYS_!"She stood up rather fast, knocking her chair out from under her and sending it flying backwards and hitting the ground with a 'thud'.

"Follow my orders!And complete your next mission within the next 24 hours.Get some rest, you look like hell."Then the screen turned black, Jen just stood there with her hands on the desk, staring at the screen.

----/***\----

Quatre was walking down the hall when he heard a 'thump' come from Jennifer's room.He knocked on the door.His response was Jennifer opening the door so fast; it almost hit him in the face.

"Jen, you ok?"Quatre asked, a little worried something happened.

"I'm fine 04, I'm just going out for a while."She responded, and headed down the stairs.

Quatre was shocked that she called him by the name OZ has given him.He didn't like that, but he knew she was still just upset about them not telling her sooner who they were.

Little did both of them know that there was a figure hiding in the shadows listening to everything that was happening.And he didn't like what he saw one bit.Heero still had his doubts about Jennifer, and who she really was.And hearing her call Quatre, 04 was not helping.

----/***\----

Later that night, 2 hours after Jennifer went out everyone was sitting around eating, reading, or in Duo's case, fixing a very beat up Gundam.

Duo went out on a mission with his Gundam, a solo mission, a couple hours ago.When he got back, He started working on Deathscythe after the heavy battle it went through.

He's realized that ever since Jen became to injured to carry out her missions, there has been more and more OZ attacks.Which made him a little excited.Duo, or Shinigami, as he called himself, loved the fight.He was always fighting for the right cause, in his mind anyway.When he was finishing up with the new upgrades Prof. G had sent him and looked up to his right to see Jen's Gundam, which she calls Archangel.

This massive suit was very impressive.It looked like a Deathscythe and Sandrock mix, but it had Wing Zero's beam cannon with Altron's fire blast, and it also had Heavyarm's guns.It was a black suit, but it wasn't really black, it just looked like it from a distance and in the dark, but once you got up close and really looked, you could tell the true color of the giant beast was a metallic purple.

Duo walked up to the massive suit and look up."It's just as cold as she is."He stated to no one in particular, when he reached out to touch the cool gundamium.When his hand came in contact with the cold metal, alarms started going off within the cockpit.Duo, unaware of what was happening inside the Gundam, moved closer for a better look when he heard a grinding noise."What the hell?"

He looked up and saw something heading straight for him, and he knew he couldn't get away in time."This can't be good…" he muttered just before he was hit.

----/***\----

Heero and Quatre were walking down the hall talking about battle strategies for their newest missions, when Wufei was walking down the hall towards the hanger to upgrade Altron.Quatre stopped Wufei to give him his mission."Since we can't find Duo, can you do this one?"

"I thought he was working on his Gundam from his last mission?"Wufei snorted.

"I looked, he wasn't there."Heero replied while reading over his newest mission to complete.

"Fine, but this is…" Wufei was cut short when the hanger door smacked him from behind. "Shit!What the hell?!"

Heero looked up from the papers, and almost, almost went bug eyed.Quatre gasped at the sight before him.Wufei rub the back of his head and turned around and nearly fell over with shock at what he saw.

Trowa came walking down the hall looking for Quatre to ask him what happened to his motorcycle, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the red creature."Duo?What happened to you?"Trowa asked, a little amused.

Quatre started laughing.Duo just glared at him giving him a look that said _this is _not_ funny!_"Sorry Duo, but…" he took a breath."If you could only see how funny this looks.What on earth happened to you?I don't remember putting red paint in the hanger."

Duo just glared at everyone, and with a look that made Quatre stop laughing."I'm going to kill her…" Was all he said, before he walked off to his room to take a long, hot shower."Oh, I'm going to make her pay."He mumbled to himself.

----/***\----

The hall was pitch black.But the figure in the shadows had no trouble seeing down the dark, gloomy hall.Jen sunk down the hall to the main computer room, with a gun in hand.She knocked out the 2 guards that were posted to keep out any intruders,_'They did their job real well.'_She thought to herself.

She popped a blank disk into the drive, and started downloading the data she needed."Faster!"She hissed at the computer.When it was finished she popped the disk back out, and stuck it in her pocket.

"There she is!Get her!"They found her running down the hall; she didn't care at this point if she was found out.Her hair was tied away from her face, but it was still flying everywhere.She got what she needed; now she just needed to get out alive.

She jumped the fence**1** and turned back around to fire shots at the soldiers that were following her."So long, suckers!"She started running into the wooded area for cover.She was still running when she dug out a detonation device.She stopped running and turned around, "This should be far enough."And she pushed the button.

Everything in front her burst into flames.She stood there and watched the base burn."Mission complete.Now I have to go back to that _castle_ and see _them_ again."She sighed, and headed back to the motorcycle she _borrowed_ from Trowa.

----/***\----

Duo looked at the printouts, Quatre gave him, for the hundredth time.Quatre said it was top priority; it needed to get done as soon as possible."This has got to be a joke.If Heero had a sense of humor, I would blame him."But he doesn't.Duo reminded himself."They must have read it wrong, or gave me the wrong mission.One that was already finished…"

Duo looked out at the base.Or what's left of it.It was reduced to a pile of rubble.From the distance Duo thought he saw smoke, and now this just confirms it.Someone's beaten him to the base."I hope they can't salve anything."Duo smirked at the damage done.

He decided to just turn around and head back to Quatre's house for dinner.He missed out on breakfast and lunch."Well…I'll figure this one out later!"He told himself, and got back on his motorcycle, and drove off.

----/***\----

"I want her found… No, I don't care how you bring her in, just do it damn it!Find her now, if you value your life."With that said he closed his cell phone, terminating the connection.He got out of his chair and started pacing the room, his tall frame dwarfing everything in the room.

He stopped pacing in front of his desk to look at a family photo.There was a picture of a woman holding a baby girl, and a man behind them wrapping his long arms around them protectively.Off to the side was another person, a young man, no more then 19."I'll get you Jennifer.You killed my mother, father, and baby sister.I'll kill you and your whole family.You'll watch them die by my hands, before I kill you, very slowly."He snapped out.He put down the photo of his family, and picked up a folder with the words: Wagner, Jennifer and family.

He opened it up and pulled out a photo of a little boy about the age of 3 with dark brown hair that went everywhere, and Prussian blue eyes."But first, I must find out who this boy is."There was a knock at the door."What?!"

"Nice greeting."A black figure called from the door.

"What do you want Larry?"He called over to the man standing at the door.He was almost as tall as he was.His hair what just as dark as mood.And his eyes were so intense that people would think twice before messing with him.

"It won't do any good to stay in this room and mope, John."Larry walked up to John and looked at the picture he was holding."So, do you know anything about him yet?"

John turned around and faced Larry with a cold glare."Only that this kids about her age now, and it's her other brother by a year.He disappeared 3 months after this photo was taken.That's all I've been able to find out.And he," he pull out another phone, this time of an older, ageing man, "is her father.But it's not this boy's father.They have the same mother, just different fathers.And nobody knows what happened to the father or mother or either child."

"So, we could be just chasing a ghost?John, you've really lost it, you know that?"

"I will avenge my family.Why are you after her?You don't have anything against her." John wanted to know.

"No, I don't have anything against her.I just think she's cute.Let's just say, I wouldn't mind helping you catching her."Larry smiled evilly.Thinking of what he could do to her when they actually found her.

----/***\----

Jen was just sitting on a log on the beach, watching the waves rise and fall and rise again when someone came up behind her.He tried to not make a sound.Little did he know that she heard him the whole time, and knew exactly what he was doing."Quatre, you can stop trying to sneak up on me and ask me whatever's on your mind."

"How'd you know it was me?"Quatre asked, sitting on the log next to her.

"Well, the other's have more sense to stay away from me right now.Even Duo's not this stupid.So what do you want?"She stated bluntly.

Quatre stared out at the ocean.It's teal-blue waves splashing on the rocks and sand."Well, I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything.We really don't know much about you.Just that you pilot a gundam too.Tell me about your family, friends.Stuff like that."

Jen just stared out into the ocean.Not making eye contact with him.She was silent for a while before she finally started talking."I only know who my father is.My mother died when I was 2.I also had an older brother, he died with my mother, and he was only 3.He was only 3 year olds when the Federation shot down their shuttle!"She took a deep breath.Quatre put his hand on her shoulder, telling her she didn't have to go on, but she did anyway.

"I don't know much about my mother or brother.I just knew that my mother took care of both him and I.She left me home with a sitter that day, and took my brother to the hospital in Colony L5.Since my colony, L6, was still new they didn't have much of a hospital. And my brother was getting sicker.She was coming home…with good news, he was going to be just fine.But she never made it.Dad says he wasn't even my real brother, just my half brother."

"What was your brother's and mother's name?"

"I don't know." She responded sadly.

"How did your father fine you?"Jen looked at Quatre."Well you said that you lived with your mom."

"The cops got a hold of him.They told him what happened.That was the biggest mistake of their lives.I would have been better off in a foster home.If I were, then I wouldn't have to be doing this!This wasn't my choice!I never wanted to be a gundam pilot."Jen sobbed out.She hated crying in front of people, it's a form of weakness.

Quatre turn Jen to face him, and hugged her.As if reading her thoughts "It's ok to cry.I would start to think you weren't human if you didn't cry."He laughed lightly.Holding her seemed so right.He didn't want to let her go.

Jen let herself be hugged for the first time in a long, long time.She couldn't even remember when the last time she was hugged, or even talked to like a person, and not a solider."Quatre?" She whispered her name into his shirt.

"Hmm?" He responded, and looked down to see the top of her head.

She pulled back, not wanting to show so much weakness."I really appreciate you doing this."

"It was nothing."

"No, it was something.It meant a lot to me.Thank you."

"Sure it's no problem."He smiled brightly at her."Anytime."

----/***\----

A figure was walking through the trees of the Winner Estate.He was one of the many technicians.When he saw Quatre walking out towards the beach he followed, and there he saw her.He heard all of her sob story and dug out his cell phone to call his boss."I found her, sir.She's at the Winner Estate with the Gundam Pilots."He rattled off the address and closed his phone."I found you Jennifer.Now it's time you pay."

TO BE CONTINUED…

1) Remember Heero's little stunt in Endless Waltz?Just like that, and the same landing too.

Hello everyone.Sorry this is so late!It's just things got in the way, you know school, life, and a trip to DC.76666666666666666666666666666666666666666iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii89999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999…..+36

I think my new kitten wants to say "hi"

Duo:You have a kitten?

Raichuu:Yes, do you have a problem with that?

Duo:No…Can I see it?

Raichuu:IT?!Every body keeps calling her an IT she's not an IT dang you!

Duo:*sweatdrops* Ok…Can I see her?

Raichuu:Hmm…. NO!

Wufei:Weird onna

Raichuu:What was that wuffe?! **gets a weird look on her face saying, mess with me and die**

Wufei:Nothing!*mumbles* its Wufei…

Heero:This is what happens when your up till 4 in the morning writing a story.The characters seem to take on a life of there own.

Raichuu:What was that Heero?

Heero:I said…There's coffee, your mom just made some…

Raichuu:COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Slurp* Yuck! I hate coffee!It tastes like chalk.

*Gundam crew sweat drops*

Any who, I want to thank KT Lain for getting me started on this again.Heck if you didn't write your fic in front of me all the time, I would never have started writing mine again.

Part 4 might come out within a few weeks.

_Readers: That's what you said about Part 3, and it took you months!_

Hey, give me a break!I just got over a huge writers block.I'm not in one now.But as you can see, Larry and John have it in for Jen.I need to think of way to get her out safe, so she can save the world!!J/k!I might even…oh!!That's good!Where's my muse?There she is!*grabs Jasmine* Well, I better start writing Part 4.*thinking*Oh!That's good too!


	4. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: *poke poke* WHAT?! *Poke poke* Fine fine… *poke* Ok ok already. I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters; I never will, why is this world so unfair?! *Slap* OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR DUO!? _Duo:_ I just wanted to do what that guy was going to do *points to a lawyer* _Raichuu:_ EEP! *The goofy suit lawyer comes up to her with a mallet, and Rai runs* I said I don't own it! Not mine, now go away! _Lawyer with the goofy suit_: Thank you, I'll be going on to the next author now. *Sweat-drop*

The 6th Pilot 

_A New Beginning_

Jen was walking down the hall talking with Quatre when one of the technicians walked out in front of the pair. Jen just stared at the guy waiting for him to tell them what he wanted, but Quatre had a look of surprise on his face.

"Mr. Winner," the man started, "you gundam is fixed. And Mr. Yuy said he wants to see you alone."

That was strange. When Heero wanted to talk to someone he normally looked for them, he didn't get somebody to do it for him. 

"Thank you. Where can I find him?" Quatre asked.

"He's in the hanger, working on his gundam. I better get going. Good day, Mr. Winner." The man said and left.

"I better go and see what Heero wants. Help your self to anything in the kitchen." Quatre smiled at her and walked towards the hanger.

Jen blushed slightly and pushed it down. She started walking back the way she came. She was going to take Quatre up on his offer. She was a bit hungry. She hoped she didn't run into pilots. She hasn't even forgiven Quatre completely yet for not telling her sooner that he was a pilot. But no such luck. She ran into a braided baka, raiding the refrigerator. She tried to sneak back out the way she came, but Duo heard her and popping his head up, he called to her before she made it to the door. 

"Hey Jen! Hungry? I was just going to make myself a sandwich. Want me to make you one too?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

She turned around and she was about to say no when her stomach told him otherwise. She tried to make it look like that she didn't here the noise coming from her stomach. Duo just laughed and got out 2 more pieces of whole wheat bread. When he was finished he grabbed 2 small bags of chips and motioned for her to sit in a chair at the table with him. When she sat down he placed the sandwich and a bag of chips in front of her.

"So, you don't like us, huh?" He said while stuffing his face with the food.

"I never said that." Jen took a bite of the sandwich and opened the bag of chips. "I was just surprised is all."

"Could have fooled me. I still have to get you back." He finished off his sandwich and stared at Jen, waiting for her to finish.

"Pay me back? For what?" She finished her chips, and was now eating her ham sandwich, which tasted very good at the moment.

"Well, do you remember a little can of red paint?" Her head shot up. And she almost choked on her food.

"That was you?!"

"It took me hours to get all of that stuff out of my hair! And will you stop laughing. It wasn't funny!"

"I'm sorry Duo. I would be mad too if all that paint got dumped into my hair. But it serves you right. Don't touch what isn't yours."

Duo was just staring at her. 

"I've got a way to pay you back!"

"I told you it wasn't…" She was cut off when Duo grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards the hanger. This got the attention of Wufei and Trowa, who could hear her screaming at Duo, at the top of her lungs to let her go.

"Humph…" Wufei commented dryly to Trowa. Trowa just shook his head. 

"Come on. We should upgrade our gundams with the new data Doktor S (1) gave us."

Wufei nodded and walked towards the hanger with Trowa in tow.

----/***\----

"Sir, I tried to get her alone, but the pilots are everywhere." The technician told the voice on the other end of the line.

"Try again, Jordan. I want her alive. Injure her only if you must." John screamed into the phone.

"Yes sir." Jordan hung up the phone. "Angel, I'll get you one way or another."

----/***\----

"HA!" Duo screamed.

"You think you got me braid boy? Think again!" Jen yelled back, taking a slice at his suit.

This has been going on for hours. They'd been in the simulator battling each other. They caught the attention of the other pilots who ended up stopping what they were doing to see who would win.

"She's got skill," Trowa commented.

"Yea, but Duo's got more energy. She's working to hard. Notice how she's breathing." Only Heero would notice this. But he did have a point she was getting tired.

"Yeah baby!" Jen screamed as she got another good hit at Duo.

"Do you think they'll stop soon? They've been at it for 4 hours already." Quatre pointed out.

"Knowing Duo, he's not going to give up." Trowa said, with some humor in his voice.

Duo and Jen continued battling for another hour, the technicians started placing bets on who would win. It was even, half of them said Duo would win, half said Jen would win. The end finally came with loud cursing, and Jen smiling; Duo lost big time. Groans were heard around the hanger at Duo's loss.

"Better luck next time, braid boy." Jen said smiling and walked away with a small limp. Sitting in one position for 5 hours made her leg hurt. 'Ok, so maybe taking on Duo was a bad idea.' Jen thought to herself.

"Ok, now that you two are done…" Heero started out but was cut off by Duo.

"We're no where near finished!"

"Duo, give it a rest." She turned on him. "We're both tired, and I'll just kick your ass again."

"Prove it!"

"I don't have to!"

"Ok you two, knock it off! We have a lot of work to do. Jen, I want someone to look at your leg and Duo, go and hack into the OZ database. They have a new type of suit, and we need to know more about it." Everyone blinked, and turned to the voice.

"Jeez Quatre, we were only having fun." Duo said and Jen nodded. Quatre just stared right back. Heero, Wufei and Trowa stayed out of it, and went back to what they were doing before the fight.

Quatre walked away with a still limping Jen next to him. Duo just stared at them, and smirked. He had the best way to get Jen back, but thought it was way to mean even for him. But he smiled nonetheless; they did make a cute couple. He saw them walking back from the beach this morning. He didn't know what happened between them, but Jen looked more relaxed then she's been since she's got here. Playing matchmaker was going to be fun!

----/***\----

Jen looked over at Quatre to see if he was still mad. His face was still a little hardened. 

"Quatre, I'm sorry if I made you mad," She was starting to like these pilot's. Sure they had their problems, but they were nice guys and very cute.

Quatre stopped and looked at her. 

"I'm not mad, a little upset that Duo did that. He knows you're still injured." He said pointing to her leg that still had a small, but healing cut.

"It's not that big a deal. I'm always getting some kind of broken bone, or cut. You name any injury and I probably had it." She said with a small smile. Quatre didn't return the smile, but he continued walking towards the make shift hospital room in his house. Everyone was getting hurt, in some way or another, like Jen said, so they decided to make one of the rooms a first aid room. They didn't trust the hospitals. So they put everything they would need in there. It had everything from band-aides to a surgical table. Quatre opened the door and motioned for her to sit in one of the 2 chairs in the room. 

She went over to the chair in the corner of the room, and dragged the chair next to it in front of her, and put her leg up on it. She rubbed her palms over her shin, trying to easy the pain she was feeling but didn't show on her face. Quatre walked over to the freezer and took out an ice pack, and handed it to her, then walked over to the table and jumped up. 

"One question." He said. She looked at him with a confused looked. "What was with the red paint?"

She smiled, and then she started what sounded like a laugh. 

"Because," she started, "Someone's been touching my gundam, and I wanted to catch them red handed." Quatre smiled, and couldn't help but laugh a little. "I know it wasn't any of you guys, Duo was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time." She shrugged.

She sighed, and held the ice pack on her leg when there was a knock at the door. Quatre got up and answered it. It was Wufei, carrying Jen's laptop. 

"This thing has been buzzing for the last 10 minutes." He threw it at her, and she caught it. She blinked at him and looked at the miniature computer in her hands.

She opened it up and saw she had a message waiting for her. It was just e-mail, but by the way it was beeping it was important. She opened it, and saw it was from Katie, her friend in the colonies. Jen quickly opened the e-mail and read every word:

Jen,

Your 'mom' told me how to contact you. I hope you don't

mind, but OZ is getting close to this area. And the information

I'm holding for you might not be safe here. You might want to

come back or should I send the information to you?

WBS,

Your best friend *wink*,

Katie

Jen looked up at the clock. It was sent 20 minutes ago. So why did it start beeping 10 minutes ago? She wasn't going to figure it out. 

"Quatre, I have a favor to ask…"

----/***\----

Jen's been pacing in front of the door for a couple of hours. Everyone's long since ignored her, except for one tech and a blonde. She stopped when she felt a pair of eyes on her back, she turned around and saw a figure in the shadows, watching her ever move. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. 

"Just ask." She called to it.

"Excuse me?" The figured called out.

"You've been standing there, watching me so just ask me why, Quatre."

Quatre smiled sheepishly and walked out of the darkened corner. 

"Why are you so nervous? I thought you said a friend just needed a place to crash for a while."

This time Jen smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's true, to a point. Katie's been my only friend for a long time. But I also put her in a bad position, and I feel really bad about it." Jen sighed and walked over to a chair that was sitting by the door.

Quatre knew when not to pry, so he accepted her answer, he walked over to the chair next to her and sat down. 

She was about to talk to him when the doorbell rang. She raced over to the door and threw it open. She ran out to the person standing in front of her, and hugged her. 

"Katie! Your ok! Come in, come in!" 

In walked a girl, about the same age as Jen, but with short black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a navy blue top, with cut off jeans. She wasn't that tall, only a couple inches shorter then Jen. 

"Hey! Yea, I'm fine. Nice place, who's is it?" Jen smiled and looked over at Quatre. "Your place? It's very nice. Hi, my names Katie Haines. Thanks for letting me come here."

Quatre stood up and walked over to her and held out his hand and smiled,

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Katie." Katie shook his hand, and smiled back.

"Please, call me Katie." She then turned back to Jen and whispered, so only she could hear. "Are the other's as nice as he is?" Jen just shook her head.

----/***\----

"And this is your room." Quatre pointed out at the end of the tour of his house/mansion.

"Jeez! I could get lost if I'm not careful." Katie laughed, and walked into the room. "This isn't a room, it's a house!"

Quatre laughed. 

"I should go and check on the others, I'll see you later. And Jen, please, be careful."

"Yea.. yea.." Jen walked over to the door and shoed Quatre out, and closed it behind him.

"So.." Katie cut her off. "What did he mean by 'Please be careful'?" Katie asked and glared at her friend.

Jen grinned, "I've been getting on the guys bad side here." She shrugged. "Oh well."

Katie just sighed, and dropped the subject.

"Speaking of guys, we didn't run into any on the tour. Can I meet them?" Katie gave her, her best puppy-dog look she could give. Jen gave up.

"You and men... Fine, lets go and find the others." Jen opened the door and walked down the hall, Katie following close behind. "What are you doing?!"

"I told you! I could get lost if I'm not careful!"

Jen laughed and headed towards the living room, where she thought she saw Duo, annoying Wufei. She was right.

"Come on Wufei!"

"No, Maxwell! Go away!"

"PLEASE!!!!"

"MAXWELL!"

"Hi!" Jen called out to get their attention.

Wufei gave her a thank you, but don't let it go to head look, and Duo grinned at her. 

"Hey Jen. Who's that?" Duo pointed behind her.

"This is…" Jen grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her in front of her, "Katie. She'll be staying here awhile."

Katie gave them a shy smile. 

"Hi." She said, and Duo grinned, now was his chance to try out his new joke, Wufei knew what was coming and groaned.

"Are you?" Duo asked. (2)

"Excused me?" Katie asked puzzled.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you high?"

Katie gave him a confused look, then laughed. 

"No, are you?"

"No one can seem to answer that."

"She didn't ask you Wufei!" Duo spun around and yelled at him.

Jen and Katie laughed. And Jen pointed them out. 

"The goof ball there is Duo Maxwell, the grumpy one is Chang Wufei."

"Who you calling grumpy onna?!"

Katie laughed. "Nice to meet you two. My name's Katie Haines," she said with a smile.

"Alright, you meet these to, lets fine the other 2 now." Jen turned to Duo. "Do you know where Trowa or Heero are?"

Duo shook his head, "No, but you could try the kitchen for Trowa."

Jen left the room, and Duo frowned, and Wufei spoke up. 

"I don't trust her." 

"Which one?"

"Either one."

"I think we can trust Jen, but I don't know about Katie."

Wufei grunted, and walked out of the living room, towards the hanger.

----/***\----

Trowa was walking down the hall looking for Quatre. He needed to ask him about a tech that's been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. He was walking down the quiet hall when all of a sudden he heard a girl scream. He started running down the hall till he saw her, a strange girl was lying on the floor laughing.

She has short black hair that went up to her chin; he couldn't see her eyes because she was laughing to hard. She was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that hugged her chest, with short cut-off jean shorts, and sneaker's with out socks. She was so skinny it looked like the smallest breeze would blow her away.

Trowa made himself snap out of it when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked over to his left and saw Jen's ice blue eyes studying him. She was wearing a pair of pink shorts, and a small white top, much different from her normal outfit. She was giving Trowa a funny look, like he'd gone crazy.

"Trowa you ok?" She asked which got the attention of the other girl rolling around on the floor. She stood up and looked at him and blushed a bright red. She was shorter then he was, about 5'6, and her eyes were brown. Jen saw the look Trowa was giving her friend and smirked.

"Trowa Barton, meet Katie Haines. She'll be staying here a while." Jen introduced them.

Trowa nodded to Katie and walked past the now 2 giggling girls.

"I'm sure he now thinks I'm a geek." Katie said in between giggles. "And you look very funny in that outfit!"

"So? I know for a fact he doesn't like me." Jen took a deep breath to calm herself. "Is that why you screamed when I walked out like this? No more sugar for you. Alright, you met everybody, now we done?"

"I thought you said there are five pilots?"

"Yeah… but Heero isn't much for meeting people, and I don't--" She was cut off when Heero walked down the hall and threw her a manila envelop. Jen blinked at his retreating backside, then turned to Katie. "Told ya," Jen said and started walking towards her room.

"That's Heero? He looks so familiar…" Katie trailed off.

"You've met him before?"

"I don't think so. Maybe I just saw his picture somewhere before."

Jen shrugged. "I don't think so, he's not a people person. May be you saw his picture on a wanted poster." Jen giggled.

Katie was too lost in thought to hear what Jen had said. She was trying to remember where she saw him before. The next thing she knew she walked into something solid. Katie looked up and saw Jen looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Katie smiled and walked past her into the room.

Jen just shook her head and closed the bedroom door behind her.

----/***\----

Jordan wasn't ever a very tall man, but his looks made up for that. He has beady green eyes; his hair was a curled mess of brown locks. Girls would swoon over his looks; which is one of the reasons he replaced the man originally on this project, Robert – the one who found Jen was hiding out here.

Jordan's long fingers typed at the keyboard in the darkened room. He had to work fast so he wasn't caught. He was looking through some files on a young woman that wouldn't question killing him if she found out what he was doing.

The computer started to talk to him, so he had to turn the volume down:

_File Name 06JW… File command OPEN_

Jordan smirked and looked over the file. He saw a picture of a young, beautiful, girl who looked about the age of 15. It was an old picture, but it was the only picture that they had of her. She wasn't smiling in the picture, which only added to the mystery about her. Her blue eyes seemed dead; her blonde hair almost white in color ran loosely down her back. Jordan was almost sad that he had to bring her in for her crimes… almost.

----/***\----

Jordan walked out of the tiny room and heard a click from behind him; he didn't have to turn around to know someone was holding a gun to his head, and he knew who that somebody was.

"Can I help you, miss?" He said quietly.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him, and he just smirked and turned around. She held a gun firm in her right hand, showing him she was no rookie with a gun.

"I'm not stupid, good sir," she mocking him "I'll ask you again, why were you looking up my file?" The girl played with the gun a bit, moving it around.

"What are you going to do if I don't tell you? Shoot me?" Jordan took a step forward.

The girl smirked, "I could shoot you in that pretty face of yours, but I have other plans, and cleaning up a bloody mess isn't one of them."

"So do I…" he muttered to himself and moved his hand to the gun at his side quickly, and aimed it at the girl standing before him.

**BANG! **

To be continued…

Muh ha ha ha ha!

1. It is Doktor, its French I think.

2. I got this from someone in one of my RP (Roll Playing) rooms. She keeps saying this when someone says "Hi."

Well everyone… That's part 4! What do you think? Want me to keep going? Give me some feed back… *sighs* yes, even flames are welcome. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic! It means so much ^_^


	5. A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't. IF I did I wouldn't be sitting here, complaining that I didn't. K? K! Good, I'm glad you understand; now repeat it to the guy behind you.

A.N.: —_Japanese_— I wasn't about to write this all in Japanese, which I could have, But then some of you wouldn't understand what the heck I was talking about. ^_^

The 6th Pilot

Part 5

_A Chance Meeting_

BANG!

Jordan looked at the girl, and then down at the gun that was once in his hand now lies on the floor. He looked back up at the girl and smirked. 

"Nice shot, Mistress Wagner." Jordan used the formalities like all the other techs did.

She smirked in return, picked up his gun, never taking her eyes off him, and put the gun in her holster. She heard shouts down the hall. She wasn't finished with him yet. She motioned the gun for him to walk. The duo walked down the hall and stopped by a door, she opened it and shoved him inside, and followed him in.

"Start explaining. Why were you looking me up?" He was about to answer her with some rude comment when there was a knock at the door. She tied him up really quick and put a gag in his mouth. She heard the knock again and someone shouting her name. She messed up her hair a bit and put on the best 'I just woke up' face she could fix right now. She opened the door slightly and saw a braided boy standing there with a look of confusion, and he paused in mid-knock.

"Can I help you, Duo?" Jen asked him in a tired voice.

"Jen, did you see anything or hear anything?" Duo asked and tired to open her door more, but was unsuccessful. 

"I think I heard a gun shot, but I thought Heero was just going after you again," she said with a small smile.

Duo didn't catch the joke he was too pre-occupied. "Alright, well thanks anyway." He turned to leave.

"You need any help?" Jen called out.

"No, it looks like you could use some more sleep," he grinned and walked off.

She pouted, did she really look that bad or was she acting too well? She shrugged and brought her attention back to the man in the chair that was currently fighting with the ropes.

"Now, are you ready to talk?" He just glared at her. "Oh come now, I won't bite… hard," she smirked, and took the gag out of his mouth. He was about to scream when she slapped him.

"If you scream, the guys will come. And who's side do you think they will take? A friend? Or a liar's?" She was lying through her teeth. They'd rather kill her then help her, but he didn't know that.

"I'll ask you again, why were you in my file?"

----/***\----

Quatre and Duo have been trying to figure out what happened for the past two hours when they finally just gave up. Quatre went back to doing the paper work for the Winner Foundation, and Duo went back to working on his gundam.

Trowa was walking down the hall with Katie. They seemed to be talking; well Katie was talking a mile a minute and Trowa was listening.

"They're having a concert near hear, and I have 4 tickets." Katie said excitedly.

"…"

"So, would you like to go with me?"

"Never heard of them." Trowa told her.

"Its very pretty music. It's kind of like Classical music and Jazz. More Jazz though." She went on and on. She put her hands into her jean pockets and frowned finding a piece of paper. Trowa noticed she stopped talking and turned to look at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

Katie pulled out the paper, which was an odd color purple. Katie smiled broadly; she stuffed the paper back into her pocket.

"No, nothing's wrong. But I just remembered something I forgot to do. Give me your answer later! Bye!" With that said, Katie took off towards Jen's room. Trowa didn't believe a word of it.

----/***\----

Katie turned the knob to Jen's bedroom door, only to find it locked. So she knocked on the door.

"Jen! Open this door now-," Katie blinked when the door opened in mid-knock, "now… What ya doing? You busy? Good!" She tried to push the door open so she could walk through but it wouldn't budge.

"Look, I'm kind of tired right now." Jen said.

"You don't look tired, sure your hair's a little messed up, but don't pull that 'I just got out of bed' look. I'm the one who taught you that!" Katie huffed out while pushing the door open, took one look inside the room, had to rub her eyes and look again. "What the heck?!" Jen's room was a mess and there was a really cute guy tied up in the middle of it. Jen grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her in.

"Jen, why is he here? Never mind! I don't want to know!"

"Your right, you don't want to know, but it's not for the reason you think." Jen gave Katie a death-glare that looked just like the one she received from Heero just a few minutes ago. "Now, what was so urgent?"

Katie blinked, "Huh? Oh yeah! Lookie what I found!" She pulled out a purple, folded piece of paper. Katie opened it and read. When she was done, Jen took the note and read it. Part was for her and part was for Katie. Because Jen was feeling nosy she read both:

Katie,

Sup girl. Don't let OZ

push you around like that.

They're nothing but bullies.

Remember that!

~Kaylee

Jen smiled. Kaylee always did like to leave little surprises for her and Katie. But they could never figure out how she did. Little things just popped up from Kaylee every now and then. Jen looked back down at the paper and read her part:

Jen,

So, you met up with the

'guys', huh? Good luck

with them!

Just thought you would

like the information

I put on your laptop. It's

not much, but it should

help. Also, remember

business BEFORE pleasure!

J/K!

~Kaylee

Jen frowned, "Oh well… doesn't that just take the cake?!" She looked at the note and a small smile worked its way on her lips. Jen remember the first time she met Kaylee Love.

When they first met, Jen didn't know what to make of this OZ solider that was helping her, a gundam pilot, out of an OZ jail. It just wasn't heard of. Ever since then, Jen noticed Kaylee was helping her in small ways. Little by little the two best friends, Jen and Katie, started trusting Kaylee more and more. By now Jen trusted this spy in OZ with her life. She didn't know how she would repay Kaylee; all she knows is that she has to find a way.

----/***\----

Jen couldn't believe what she saw. Codes, tons of them, and they were all for the OZ computer's. Jen smiled brightly. She had to give this information to the others. A muffled groan reminded her she still had some business to take care of.

She brought her attention back to Jordan. He'd given her what she needed. He was part of a group called Oblivion. The leader's soul purpose was to hunt her down for what she'd done years back as a child. She was 10 years old when she blew up that building killing all those soldiers, which by the way, were planning on taking over another colony. A couple of innocent people were caught in the crossfire, but it couldn't be helped. It was a time of war, and it still is.

She didn't want that particular mission, but she was told if she was good and did as she was told, they would tell her if she had any family anywhere, other then her father. They had done tests, checking her blood to see "What she has in her," meaning she had Japanese, Italian, Irish, and German in her blood. They also did DNA test's, just to find some family, but neglected to tell her they did these tests till much later. Of course they didn't tell her, even after she accomplished her mission, they wouldn't tell her if she had any family left.

Jen has been digging through old files, birth records, and stuff like that. But all files on Jennifer Wagner were deleted or never really existed in the first place. She turned back to the laptop and finished what she was doing.

She finally turned off the laptop and walked over to the man sitting in her room. She had no idea what she was going to do with him. If she let him go he would go right back to his employer, but if she keeps him here the guys will find out sooner or later.

Jen then remember the note from Kaylee. She dug in her front pocket and pulled the purple paper back out, and read the bottom.

PS: If you need anything, just ask.

Problem was, Jen had to find Kaylee to ask her.

----/***\----

John was not going to be happy and Larry wanted to him personally. John had a habit to throw things when he got upset, just like a 3 year old.

Larry knocked on John's office door, when he didn't hear anything he opened the door. John sat at his desk, his shaggy brown hair covering his eyes. John is a large man, but it was muscular wise. That's why he was so feared by his workers.

"What is it?" John asked as he looked up to see Larry.

"Bad news, Johnny," Larry said and watched John's face turn into a snarl.

"Get on with it!" He hissed out.

"About the girl, Jennifer. Jordan's not answering his calls, or e-mails. This has been going on for 3 days."

"Damn him! He is supposed to check in every day." John yelled out as he stood up and started to pace the room.

Working with the gundam pilots was a dangerous job. Especially when dealing with the really cautious ones.

"Find him." John turned on Larry

"Johnny, I think it's safe to say he's either dead or caught." John sneered at his brother.

John and Larry weren't related by blood. After John Hatfield lost his family, Larry's family took him in. Larry was the only one who really got along with John. The father was always out and the mother just felt pity for him, but Larry actually cared, enough to be his friend, his brother. He never once showed John any pity, which John respected.

Larry did find out why John was after this girl. John was at the building that was blown away by Jennifer. He saw her running from the building moments before it blew up, he ran after her because he wanted to find out who she was, and when he looked back, the building where his father, mother, and little sister were inside, was gone.

"That's it! I'm going myself!" John stormed out of the room, Larry right behind him.

"Fine, but I'm going with you. You're going to need some help."

John grunted, but let him tag along.

----/***\----

Jen walked into the hanger hoping to use the main computers, but she found that someone was already using them. Heero Yuy sat at the computer typing away. She walked over to the computer and leaned over the monitor.

"It's the middle of the night, why aren't you in bed?" She asked softly.

He didn't even spare her a glance; he just muttered something in Japanese. Jen smirked.

"If you think I can't understand you, you are wrong buster. What language do you want to speak if you won't talk to me in English, hm? Japanese? Spanish?" This time Heero looked up at her.

"Wakarimasu ka." He asked her. (1)

"Hai, wakarimasu." (2) Jen smiled at him and walked around the desk and sat down next to him. "So what ya doin'?"

"Hn." He went back to typing.

"Well fine then, be that way." She put her head down on the desk, "Just wake me when you're done. I haven't slept for 2 days," she drifted off to sleep.

Jen had only been asleep for 5 minutes when Heero stopped typing, and took out his gun. He looked around the hanger to see if he saw it again, he did. Someone was in here with them. Instinctively moving closer to protect the sleeping girl. His eyes scanned the large hanger. Heero lightly almost gently, shook Jen awake.

"Huh? What?" She lifted her head and looked up at Heero, "What's up?"

He gave her a look that silenced her. She saw his gun and then pulled hers out. Jen flicked the safety off and looked around the hanger. She saw movement towards the back and started walking towards it when Heero grabbed her arm.

He shook his head and motioned for her to cover him.

'It's probably just some tech's that stayed up to late,' Jen thought. The clicking of two guns behind them erased that thought.

Heero and Jen slowly turned around and saw the glint of metal. Neither Jen nor Heero could make out the type of guns in the dark, but it didn't really matter.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jen asked when Heero just stood there, glaring.

The bigger of the two men walked up to her and Jen took a step back out of reflex.

"I've waited a long time for this Jennifer." He snarled

"Yea? Good for you."

The bigger man snarled again, "You don't remember me? You little bitch. You killed my family right in front of my eyes."

Jen stood her ground she was getting tired of running. Heero caught her eye. He motioned something to her, and she understood. She smirked, figures… Heero wants the bigger guy. 'Men… always wanting to show off.' She thought to herself.

'This is where those lesson's 'mom' gave me come in handy.' Jen crouched to the ground and shot up. Her legs acting like a large spring, though she didn't jump as high as she saw Trowa jump a while back, but it was enough to get away from the gun's bullets. She then landed in front of the second gunman.

"Nice trick," he said.

"Thanks, I learn from the best," Jen responded to him. He was a little shorter then the other gunman. His dark blonde hair, and brown eyes made him look innocent.

He put his gun on the ground beside him, "Unlike my friend over there, I have no intention to kill you, or kill a girl for that matter."

"How nice of you, excuse me if I don't say the same thing about men," Jen cocked her gun in his direction. She listened to what was going on with the other man and Heero. They were talking, but she couldn't hear about what. 

"But," the man started, "I do intend to help my friend." With that said he charged her. Flicking a knife out in the process. Jen tired to dodged the blade, but couldn't, and got hit on her right side. She looked down and saw it was about a half an inch deep cut. The pain that was shooting up her right side made her wince when she moved.

"I thought you said you don't hurt girls?" Jen asked, getting a little weak from the pain and blood-lose. Blood was everywhere; 'he must have hit a vein or something,' she thought to herself. 'Well isn't that just what I need…'

"I don't, usually. But today I will make an exception, just for you," the man sneered.

"How lovely…"

He was running at her again when a gun went off.

_(Before the gun shot with Heero) _

John got tackled from the side when Jen jumped out of his way. He turned over and threw the boy off of him. They both lost their guns. John stood up as Heero did. 'This kid looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?' He asked himself.

John smirked to himself, dug in his back pocket. Heero kept a close eye on him. He was unarmed, but that doesn't mean this other guy was.

John pulled out a piece of printer paper with a picture of a boy, who looked a lot like the one standing in front of him.

"My, my, my… You have changed quite a bit. It's funny how you should meet her like this," John said.

Heero, surprisingly, looked confused. "Hn. You will be punished for breaking in and trying to kill us."

Heero jumped the tall man with such force he knocked him down to the ground.

"I guess you have no idea either," John huffed as he fought off Heero.

"Nani?!" Heero caught John off guard and punched him square in the chin. John stumbled back. He moved his jaw around a bit to get the feeling back in when a gun went off.

John's blood ran cold. Neither Heero nor himself had a gun in hand. He had a sinking feeling something was wrong, very wrong. John looked over to where Larry was standing. Larry had a look of horror and pain written all over his face. John blinked and the next thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Larry's lifeless body hit the ground with a thud that echoed in the hanger.

"NO!" John ran over to his fallen friend, his brother. He wouldn't believe he was dead. He wouldn't believe it. But when he got to the body, his fear came true; Larry Phich(#) was dead.

John glared at Jen; she was holding a gun. She was the only one with one in hand.

"You just don't give up do you? You must have no heart what so ever!" John sneered as he stood up, making sure height and weight was on his side.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about, and right now I do not care. You're the one who broke into here. And now you're blaming me for killing your friend there?! Oh my god!"

"You should care. Cause I'm going to kill you for it," He picked up the gun Larry dropped and aimed it at Jen. Another shot rang loose.

John went pale; he looked down to see a bullet hole in his chest, then back up to Jen. She looked at him with no sympathy; but she also looked confused. John dropped the photo of the teenager then Larry's gun. He soon fell to the floor in a puddle of his and his friends blood.

"Nice shot." Heero walked over the men and checked to make sure they were dead.

"But I didn't shoot them…" Jen whispered.

Heero looked at her, if she didn't shoot them, who did?

"I did!" Called a female voice from behind them. 

Jen jumped and spun around, clutching her side in pain at the sudden movement. Heero quickly grabbed the gun that lay on the floor.

"You know Jen, you should really have the security a little tighter." The woman's voice called out as she walked into the dim light. She wasn't very tall; about 5'2 or 5'3. Her green eyes stood out the most with the reddish-brown hair. She was wearing dark colored jeans with a block top.

"Kaylee!" Jen cried out happily. "How did you know? Wait. Don't tell me, I'm going to have to sweep my room for bugs again…"

"No, I didn't put any listening devices in your room this time. You know, that guy in your room is very useful when you use the right motivation." Kaylee snickered.

"What did you do with him?" Jen asked. Heero was still glaring at Kaylee, not knowing what to make of her.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." Kaylee walked up to the two dead men, and looked down. She saw a piece of paper lying on the ground and picked it up. It was a print out of a teenage boy. "Hey, this looks like you." She pointed her noise towards Heero.

"Let me see that," Jen made a grab for it, lost her balance and fell to her knees. Kaylee came over to help her up, but Jen just pushed her away "I'm fine, just a little light headed."

Jen made a move to get to her feet again when a pair of strong hands wrapped around her arm to guide her up.

"Thanks," she looked over at the teenager, "Quatre?"

"I heard shots when I was walking by," Quatre looked down at her injury, and frowned. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, just a small cut," Jen looked down her right side that was now covered in blood. "Ok, maybe a little more then a small cut." She said before the world turned black.

----/***\----

Time passed normally, it's been a week since the hanger accident. The g-boys kept going on missions, and Jen was ready for her next mission in less then a day after she was attacked. Sally, on the other hand, had other plans, and that was to keep her in bed till she was a little better. Also unbeknownst to Jen, a blood sample was taken while she lay asleep one night. Heero asked Sally to give Jen a small sleeping pill so he could get the blood he needed for the DNA test, without her knowing. Heero wanted to prove that Jennifer Wagner was indeed _not_ his sister, or any relative for that matter. Sally was expecting those results back sometime soon, by today or tomorrow.

Quatre walked into Jen's room with a tray of food.

"Quatre, it's been a week. Can I please get out of bed?"

Quatre smiled and shook his head, "I know your restless but you need your rest for tonight's concert. Your luck Sally's letting you go at all." He set the tray on the table next to her bed, and started to walk back out.

"Quatre," when he turned around Jen continued, "Thank you… for everything."

"It's no problem, really, but your welcome." He smiled softly at her and walked out.

Quatre walked down the hall and ran into Duo.

"You like her?" Duo asked.

"What?" Quatre stared wide-eyed at his friend.

"It's a simple yes or no question, Quatre. Do you like her?"

"Well, yeah as a friend."

"No, no, no, I mean _like_ her." Duo pushed.

Quatre blushed a deep red, "Well… I… hmm... Err…"

"Leave the poor boy alone, Duo." A feminine voice called out from behind the pair.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, Hilde babe. Just askin' him a question." Duo turned around and gave her a lopsided grin.

The couple began to talk, well more of Hilde chiding Duo then anything. So Quatre decided it was best to leave them alone and continue to walk down the hall. Hilde showed up the day before. No one knew how she found out where Duo was, and from the look Duo gave him or her when they started to ask Hilde, stopped all of them from ever finding out.

Katie and Kaylee were currently trying to persuade two very stubborn teenage boys into going to the concert. Quatre sighed. Kaylee thought it would be best if Jen got out of here and started working on her own again. 'To many distractions around here, she's not doing her job properly.' She says. So after this concert the girls were packing up and moving out.

The girls, believe it or not, became a part of them. Wufei was even helping to get rid of Oblivion. And it is very rare that Wufei help a 'weak onna.'

"Come on Heero, it'll be fun!" Kaylee stated.

"No," Heero grunted.

"So Trowa, you never did answer me. Would you like to go or not?" Katie asked him and gave him the best puppy dogface she could.

"…" Trowa shrugged.

"Is that a yes?"

He shrugged again.

"Good! It starts in a 5 hours. Now to get Jen ready." Katie bounded from the room and almost jumped on to Quatre.

"Hi Quatre! Sorry about that!" She called out from behind her as she ran up the stairs. 'Yes! I'm going on a date with Trowa!' Katie mentally patted herself on the back. Wufei muttered something about women always needing hours to get ready for something. No one heard him.

Katie had 4 tickets and invited Jen and Trowa, and Jen invited Quatre. Kaylee some how found 2 tickets and was trying to talk Heero into going with her.

"Please Heero!" Kaylee gave him _her_ best 'I'm cute so lets go' face. (3)

Heero stopped typing on his computer and turned to look at her. He was trying to give her his best death glare. But ended up accepting her offer. 

"Yay! Dress in nice clothes, not a tux though." Kaylee smiled, and walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He glared at her, but she saw what was in his eyes - a little embarrassment.

She smiled at him and turned towards the door and up the stairs where Katie and Jen were. Kaylee didn't have to go far to hear the argument.

"NO! And you can't make me! Why don't you wear it?!"

"Because I'm wearing something else! Just put it on!"

"NO!!!"

"Your impossible!"

"That's one of my best qualities."

Kaylee walked in to see Katie holding a dress and Jen backing ever so slightly away from it like it was going to jump out and kill her.

The dress wasn't that bad. It is a short blue spaghetti strap dress.

"What's all the hub bub?" Kaylee asked.

"Jen will have nothing to do with her dress. And I don't blame her. Kay, remind me again why we have to wear a dress." Katie retorted to her friend.

"For our men of course!" Kaylee and Katie both grinned; Jen just sat there with her arms crossed. "This is your guys first day and—"

"Wait a minute," Jen sat upright in bed, "since when was this a date? I thought we were just going to listen to a concert?" Kaylee and Katie groaned.

"_And_ it would be nice to look good for a change." Kaylee finished.

"I guess…" Katie mumbled.

"…" Jen rolled out of the bed and walked over to the dress. "I guess I can handle begin in a dress for a few hours, but I'm not wearing high heels."

"I agree," Kaylee said, "Your tall enough as it is. The high heels are mine." She smiled.

The girls continued to talk about whatever came to mind; mainly the concert.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" The 3 girls turned around to see whom the voice belonged too.

"Sally, I don't need a doctor. I'm fine. Why doesn't anyone believe me?!" Jen placed her hands on her hips. But in doing so she bumped into her still healing wound. She winced ever so slightly. Sally sighed.

"Doctors orders. Your lucky I'm even letting you go out at all tonight."

Jen was about to say to say something back but was cut off by another voice.

"If you don't let her go, she would be here, complaining about it all night." Wufei said from the door.

"Well, look who's talking Mr. I-Never-Complain!" Jen called to him. "What is this a party? Out Wufei!" Jen walked up to the door and pushed it closed but Wufei just pushed it back open.

"What do you want Wufei?" Jen asked in a tired voice.

"I came up here to tell you and Sally something, onna. The results came back and Heero's looking over them now." Wufei then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"What results?" Jen asked, and looked confused at the three girls in the room.

"That's right, you weren't awake. Why don't we go downstairs and have Heero explain it." Sally said and guided Jen out the door, helping her down the stairs.

Sally and Jen walked into the living room with Katie and Kaylee close behind. Heero was sitting in a chair across from them holding a folder so tight it looked like it was about to rip.

"Heero! You'll put a hole in it before we can see!" Katie took the folder out of his hands and Heero just grabbed it back and walked over to Jen who was starting to sit down when Sally glared at her.

He muttered something in Japanese to her.

"I am too. I don't see why that matters."

"Jen what are you talking about?" Katie looked confused. Duo smirked from the doorway.

"He just said she doesn't look Japanese." Duo whispered in Katie's ear.

"You understand this?" Katie pointed to Heero and Jen talking back and forth in rapid Japanese.

"A little bit. But I've gotten a little lost. I think they were just talking about bunnies? That can't be right."

Katie giggled, "I guess we will just have to wait."

"—How much is a little? —" Heero asked Jen.

"—Blood work was done when I was younger. The Prof… err.. My mom wanted to know what kind of 'blood' I had. Because 'different races have different abilities.'—" Jen shrugged, then continued. "—I have Japanese, German, Irish and Italian. She says my Japanese is from my mother. The rest is from my father. You can only see the Japanese in my eyes (4). Though I don't see why this is important. —"

"—Because I'm full Japanese. —" Heero muttered to himself and thought quickly; same mother different fathers. "Here," He was now speaking in English again, "The test results say-"

"What test?" Jen asked.

"She wasn't awake Heero, remember." Sally reminded him when she walked into the room with Quatre behind her.

"The test that was taken was a blood test." Quatre explained.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Jen asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." Quatre said.

"I'm getting to that… The test was to show if we had any relation." Heero went on.

"NANI?! –Why? —" Jen stood up to fast and her hand immediately went to her side to stop the pain.

"—Will you sit down. Let me finish. —" Heero stood up to face her. The look in his eyes made her sit back down.

"No what's going on? One minute is Japanese, then English then Japanese again." Katie's head was spinning.

"There are talking about blood lines." Trowa came up behind her.

"Oh… I need to learn a few new languages. Cause I swear whenever she's mad at me, which is quite often, she calls me ever name in the book." Katie said smirking.

Kaylee then realized everyone was in the room, "Umm… this is kind of personal. Should we really all be in here?"

"I agree, everyone out." Sally started ushering everyone out of Quatre's living to give Jen and Heero some private time.

"Let's just hope they don't kill each other first, before we find out what's happening." Duo said.

----/***\----

"—I don't understand, why would you think we have any relation? –" Jen asked Heero.

"—I hacked into Oblivion's computer, once the picture was found, and found that they have evidence that says we are brother and sister. —" He pulled out of his pocket the picture of the boy that was found on the floor the night of the attack. He then handed it to Jen.

She looked at it, for the first time. The boy in the picture did look a great deal like Heero. She turned it over to read the writing on the back. 

Name: Unknown

This is believed to be the older brother, by a year, of Jennifer Wagner. 

(Half-siblings)

"So… you took my blood for a DNA test. To see if we are related, like they say we are." She was referring to Oblivion. "So the question is, are we?"

Heero just handed her the test results. Jen read it over, then doubled checked to make sure she read it right.

"Ok… this is saying we are siblings, but only half brother and sister, right?"

Heero nodded.

"I… I d-don't know what to say. Don't get me wrong! I'm really happy and everything. I knew I had a brother but I thought he died in a crush a long time ago."

"This doesn't change anything." Heero said evenly.

"This doesn't change anything…" Jen repeated, then turn and glared at him. "What the hell does that mean?! This changes everything! I thought my world came to a crashing end when a father who never wanted anything to do with me took me away from my home and gave me to some weird lady who makes me call her mom. I cried at nights for mom and you, but you never came. I was only 5 when I started my training.

"Now I find out that you survived the crash. If there even was one, I have no idea! And I really don't care if there was or not." Tears started to weal up, so she had to turn away. She wasn't going to weak in front of him. "You have no idea how much I wished you'd come home and everything would go back to the way it was before."

"I was told I had no family, I don't remember most of my past. But right now there is a war going on outside this house, and I can't let family ties hold me back from being what I was told to do." Heero said in his monotone voice, stood up, and walked out of the room.

"Fucking bastard." Jen muttered when he shut the door and left her alone.  
  


----/***\----

To be continued…

VOI LA! Part 5! It's done! YAY! Only one part left. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my fic. I'm glad you guys like it ^_^ 

#) Phich is Pronounced Fish. It's the name of a guy that always rips our Chorus department off. So I had him be the bad guy, and die *evil smile*

1) You understand? -- Japanese

2) Yes, I understand. -- Japanese

3) I always do that when ever I want something ^_^;;;

4) You know how Japanese people have kind of slanted eyes? That's what she means. 


	6. The Date

DISCLAIMER: Sorry to say, but I don't own Gundam Wing. Although I can wish, can't I? They are property of the nice people, who let us use them for our fics, Sotsu, TV Asahi, Sunrise and Bandai. Please do not sue me, for I own nothing except three muses (and believe me, you don't want them).

AN: And before you continue, I like the Heero and Relena couple idea it's just that in this story they think they are more like brother and sister. That, and Ashlabo was going to kill me if I didn't do it her way ^_^;;;

_To Katie:_ Don't hurt me! But you're nice to Relena… I'M SORRY! I have nothing against her I like her.

_To Kaylee:_ Happy?! You don't talk to Relena… much. Now... If you EVER call me 'that' name I swear I'll kill you.

The 6th Pilot

Epilogue

_The Date_

It was finally time for the concert. The girls were just finishing their hair. Jen had no idea what she doing, and neither did Katie for that matter. Luck would have it Kaylee knew a little about fixing up hair. 

Quatre, Heero, and Trowa didn't have as much trouble with their outfits or hair. All the boys had to do was throw on some nice closes and ran a brush through their hair. Well, Quatre ran a brush through his hair, Heero said his looked fine and so did Trowa.

Relena walked up the stairs to find out where everyone was.

"Hello?" She called out.

Quatre popped his head out of his door, straightening his tie at the same time.

"Ms. Relena?"

"Hello Quatre! I hope I'm not interrupting. I was in the neighborhood. I have a meeting down the road in a few hours and I thought I'd drop by." Relena smiled at him.

"Oh, well were just going to-" He heard screaming down the hall and sighed, "go out. There a concert in town, and the girls thought it would be nice to go out."

"Girls?" Relena had to make sure that Quatre thought she was clue-less about the 3 girls living here with him. Duo had called her earlier and asked her to help him with a little match making. She mentally smiled to herself. All she knew was that they were going to make 3 couples tonight. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre will not know what hit them.

"Yes, would you like to meet to them? I'll take you to their-" Duo promptly cut off Quatre.

"I'll take her, you need to get ready for your date, Q-man!"

Quatre blushed and walked back into his room grateful his window was open. The wind was cooling his face. He sighed. Once this night was done, the girls would leave, and the war would be the only thing on his mind again, instead of another certain blonde.

"Here, let me introduce you to the 'subjects'." Duo smirked, and leaded her down the hall towards the arguing.

"No! OW! What the heck was that?!"

"Hold still! No, you put that there."

"Put it where? Oh! In the hole! OWIE!! I missed…"

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Jen glared at the door daring it to open. She didn't want to see Heero right now. Katie ignored Jen's threats that she was sending towards the un-opened door.

Neither Heero nor Jen has talked about what happened between them. Duo tried looking for the paper work, but it was nowhere to be found.

Katie opened the door and saw a dark blonde haired girl standing there. She wore a white top and blue jeans. Katie saw this girl before on the vid-screens; this is Relena Peacecraft.

"Can I help you?" Katie asked, as the other two girls turned to look at whom she was talking too.

"Girls," Duo said walking in front of Relena, "This is Relena, 'Lena this is Katie, that's Jen, and that's Kaylee." He said pointing the girls out.

"Hi," Katie, Kaylee, and Jen said in unison.

"Kaylee, take these things out! They are burning my hair, I can smell it!" Jen shouted and started the pulling at the curlers.

"Stop, you'll mess it up." Kaylee called out and pinned Jen's arms to her sides, "Ack! Sorry!" She then released Jen's arms when she yelped in pain.

After Jen glared at Kaylee, who grinned sheepishly at her, she turned to Relena. "What can we do for you Ms. Peacecraft?"

"You know who I am." Relena asked.

Jen nodded, then got a smack from Kaylee.

"Don't move your head."

Jen laughed and so did Relena, "Please, just call me Relena."

"Come on in, but you," she pointed to Duo, "out."

"But-"

"Out!"

"Your no fun, Jenny."

Kaylee stopped what she was doing to Jen's hair, and promptly stepped back. She wasn't about to be caught in the crossfire at this point.

"Look, _Dewy_. I said out!" Jen walked up to him, pushed him out into the hall and closed the door in his face.

Katie whispered into Relena's ear, making sure Jen could hear, "You call her Jenny or Jenna and you've made an enemy for life." The three girls broke into a giggle fit. Jen didn't find this amusing one bit.

Relena helped the girls with their makeup and hair. She was pretty good with choosing the right colors to match their eyes and dresses.

"Relena, umm… your not mad at me are you? Cause Duo said you and Heero are a-" Kaylee started but was cut off by Relena.

"Heero and I are just friends. Nothing more. I see him more as a brother then anything." Relena smiled at Kaylee.

"Well that's good to know. I really didn't want a person who can turn the entire world and colonies against OZ to be upset at me." Kaylee sighed heavily and Relena just laughed.

The group of girls started walking out the door, down the hall, then down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps were Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa. All of them liked what they saw. The men wore nice clothes but only Quatre wore a tie, and the girls looked stunning in their dresses. Quatre was the first to find his voice again.

"You look beautiful tonight," Quatre told Jen when she reached the bottom step. She blushed a little.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Jen said pushing the pail, blonde, curled locks out of her face. With her hair curled like the way it is her hair now comes up to her waist.

"You look great, Trowa!" Katie told him as she walked up to him.

"You do too." He responded and held out his arm. Katie took it and they started walking towards the front door.

"Wow…" Was all Kaylee could say.

"…" Heero turned away and started following Trowa.

"What, you're not going to say anything?" Kaylee asked him and started walking after him, with Quatre and Jen behind her.

"… You look good." Heero stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Thank you, Heero." 

----/***\----

The concert went great. They all had a great time. Heero and Trowa didn't show it but Kaylee and Katie knew they were having some fun. The entire group of teens was walking up Quatre's driveway. Quatre and Jen lagged behind to talk.

"So, your really leaving tomorrow?" Quatre asked Jen.

"Yeah, _mom_ thinks I should start working on my own again." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

"After this mess is over, you'll come and visit won't you?" Quatre looked at her.

"Of course. You just have to keep me informed of where you are. You seemed to have a lot of houses everywhere." She smiled brightly at him. "Quatre, I-" She fell on top of Quatre when someone came up and pushed her from the side so fast she did not even see what hit her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too… I am really sorry." Jen started scrambling to get back up when Quatre grabbed her arm to stop her.

He smiled and brought his face up closer to hers. "Don't be," was all he said before they kissed. Jen stared at Quatre in shock. Ever so slowly she leaned into the kiss.

----/***\----

"Success!" Duo whispered to himself when he was safe back in the bushes. "One couple down and two more to go. Though Trowa is making good progress on his own. Heero on the other hand is going to need help. What do you think, Wufei?"

"I think you need a life and leave me out of this mess. It's bound to backfire somehow." Wufei stormed up to the house.

"Hmph." Duo grunted and turned to his other companion. "What about you, Relena?"

"I can't believe you called me here to play match-maker. I helped them all look nice, and now you want me to help you, to get them to kiss? Have you lost it? I have more important things to worry about then their personal lives. Like, oh I don't know, running the Sank Kingdom?" Relena went to stand up and follow Wufei back into the house, when Duo stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her back down.

"Look at them," he pointed to Quatre and Jen walking up the steps holding hands, even though it was dark, the lights from the porch helped the two people hiding in the bushes see the couple they were spying on. The pair was smiling and blushing a very deep red.

"Alright fine. I'll help, but only to a point. I will help them admit they like each other, but the rest is up to them." Relena sighed.

"That's all I ask," Duo smiled at her. He helped her up and they both walked back to the house.

THE END 

AN: My last chapter of this series!! * Gasps * * sobs * But not to worry! Ashlabo yelled at me for ending it the way I did and I'm writing smaller side stories that lead up to another long series! YAY! What do you think? Should I continue? Or don't you like me? * sniff *

And to end off this series is a little thank you to the people who helped me write this story. Their ideas of humor, sap/fluff, suspense, and some action.

Of course first thanks to all the people who reviewed and told me if I didn't finish I would die ^_^

Now, if you couldn't tell this story was self-insertion. Jennifer Wagner represents myself, Raichuu! ^_^ Katie Haines represents a friend of mine, KT_Lain, author of Bloody Roses, Shattered Hearts. Kaylee Love represents another good friend of mine, Ashlabo, author of A Painful Past and The Race.

Thank you guys for helping me through this and putting up with my babbling self. I don't think I would have made it through the end of this without Ashlabo's pushing. She threatened me with the name Jenny!! *Shutters* And HER consent babbling about her story. Or Katie's obsession with Trowa. *wink* More so her advice, and always writing her story in front of me, which made me start writing Part 3 and finishing it. Part 3 is kind of where I stopped writing. I wasn't planning on writing more, v_v, but I'm glad I did!

Thanks you guys!


End file.
